


Smoke It Up

by unboundpen



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Wall Sex, chain smoking, fem!Dami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle and Jason get steamy in the boiler room of a ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for anon on tumblr:
> 
> Jason and Girl!Damian have sex for the first time like yes please woah BYE

“Do it, and do it quick,” she hissed into his ear, lips brushing the outer shell as she continued to pant against it.

It’s hot. Literally, they were inside a boiler room in one of the big ass ships floating on top of Gotham Harbor. The temperature added to their randiness, caused by the alcohol they both consumed at the party that was still going on three floors above them.

Jason groaned against her neck, unzipping his dress pants and pulling himself out to rub against her with more contact than before. He wants to fuck her nice and hard, as he’s promised her several times this evening, and times before. After seeing her in this dress though, who wouldn’t?

“Get on with it, Todd,” she snarled, digging her nails into his shoulder to go with her words.

“Babybat, you don’t know what you’re asking,” he replied with a slur to his own and a laugh to his voice.

“Bullshit, I know exactly what I’m  _telling_  you to do,” she drew back to glare at him with all that heat, “Don’t make me repeat myself.” Danielle wriggled so her opening is  _right there_.

He groaned, “I don’t-“

The cigarette was plucked from between his lips, effectively cutting him off.

Her curled hair curtained around the two of them as the Wayne heiress brought their faces together so she could steal a kiss, most likely another way to shut him up. He felt her eyelashes flutter closed against his, felt her thin fingers, definitely scarred and calloused from her training, tangle themselves through his hair and tug until his head is tilted up at a better angle. He felt her tongue force its way past his lips and tangled with his.

Not one to like letting the other get the upper hand, he scraped his teeth around it before sucking on it. Jason let his hands wander until they’re squeezing her ass over the smooth material of her dress and tangling into her own hair until he can press her lips even harder against his.

It’s only the lack of oxygen that gets them pulling apart, panting as hard as ever, but those sounds are deafened by the steam leaked out from one of the pipes.

Once the sound died down, she said, “If you’re worried about protection -I’ll say this once and only once, since this is our first time- I get an injection for that. I also have no STDs and wish not to use a condom unless you have any STDs yourself.”

“Can’t say that I do, princess,” he answered back with a leer as he gave her ass a squeeze again.

Danielle held up the cigarette up to her lipstick smudged lips, hand trembling for a moment before she took it and inhaled deeply with a glint of curiosity in her clouded, dark blues. The ash broke off the end and landed on her heaving chest. Surprisingly, she blew the smoke in his face with ease. He figured she did that to bother him, but it doesn’t. In fact….

“God, that’s fucking hot.”

Her legs tighten around his waist, bringing him even closer.

“Then fuck me  _now_.”

Jason’s hips buck up into her, pushing himself into her without pause and without the control of any of his thoughts. The both of them moaned at the action.

His eyes opened, after realizing he had shut them, to look up at her, watch her get used to the feel of him inside of her. He’s close to bursting, close to cumming inside of her if she continued to keep doing  _that_.

Danielle’s other hand untangled from his hair to reach up and comb her’s away from her face, before dropping to grip his tie and pull it up. She took another drag from the cigarette, but leaned down to kiss him again. This time, steadily breathing the smoke into his mouth.

And that’s what sparked him to move, to pull out of her and thrust back into that tight, wet heat.

Jason had to draw back and breath that smoke out before he can kiss her again as he fucked her up against the wall of the boiler room.

His hand dropped down to grip her hips, hoisted her up even higher. He kissed her as hard as he could, with the same amount of brutality that he gave her between her legs.

Jason and Danielle know it’s not even supposed to last this long, in fact, they’re pushing the limit, knowing that one of their own will be looking for either or both of them very, very soon.

They only last a few minutes more, ending with the both of them finishing loudly, their cries echoing within the metallic walls of the room.

The both of them almost embrace each other, exhausted from the intensity of it, and recovering as much as they can before they untangle themselves from each other.

He settled her back on the floor, making sure she can stand in those heels of her’s before he tucks himself back into his pants and zips up. Danielle smoothed her dress down before she dropped the cigarette and stomped on it, smuggling it out.

“We need to get you to a bathroom,” the older man stated after awhile of studying her, realizing just how messed up her lipstick was and how tangled her hair looked.

“I suppose that’s a necessity,” the teen answered cooly, voice already steady, but definitely hoarse.

“Come on then.” Jason grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the room.

As they exit out of the room in a much cooler environment, much to his relief, he looked back at her.

“Where’d you learn to smoke like that?”

That smirk of her’s, gets him slightly riled up. He’s been on the receiving end of those smirks of her’s one too many times that he’s tempted to just shove her up against another wall and fuck her again so it goes away. That coy glint in her eyes is just another way to tempt him just to do that.

“Grayson isn’t the only one I’ve slept with.”


End file.
